


Tattoo

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

Derek didn’t get to see it much, but his Dad had a tattoo. When he was 6 he’d asked about it when they had gone to the beach, it was a swirl pattern on Alec’s right shoulder.

“What is it Dad?” Derek had whispered, leaning into his Dad’s arms and lightly tracing it with his finger while he was cuddled and slathered with suntan lotion. “It’s fate Big Man.”

 

Derek gave his Dad a puzzled face, the one that made Alec want to cuddle him and kiss his face all over. He indulged in that now until Derek was giggling and pushing his face away, “DAAAAAAAAAD!!”

“It’s something special to your Mom’s family and to mine, but I didn’t know that when I met her. I’d got it after my Dad and Mom had to go to heaven.” Alec grinned, “I didn’t know I was pre-labeling myself as Hale property.”

Talia snorted and lightly smacked Alec on the arm. “Property!”

Alec winked at her, “What are you saying I don’t belong?”

“I’m saying you’re not a belonging, fool.” Talia chuckled and checked on where Laura was  _improving_  Derek’s sandcastle.

Derek hmm’d, “But Dad, what  _issss_  it?”

“It’s a tattoo, Der.” Alec smoothes his son’s hair and grins. “Let me put some zinc on your nose like mine.”

“Daaad. I don’t burrrn.” Derek complained, mostly because Laura laughed when he had it on. Personally he thought it was cool, his Dad put it on his face like warpaint. “So the shape is a tattoo?” He traced it with his finger again.

“The? What no.” Alec laughed, “No, no. A tattoo is a permanent picture someone put in your skin with  _needles_.”

Derek’s eyes were huge, “With  _needles_  Dad?? Didn’t it hurt??” He’s stunned. Who had held his father down and stabbed him with needles!?

Alec tilted his head and looked thoughtful. “Well I’d be a liar if I said it didn’t hurt at first. After a while I didn’t feel it. Then by the time the guy was finishing – wow yeah I was feeling it again. I was also pretty dumb because, I sleep on my right side.”

“Why is that dumb?” Derek asked innocently, wondering if he hurt his dad touching it before.

“Because a tattoo hurts a lot when you get it and every time I fell asleep I’d wake up when I rolled onto that side!” Alec laughed, he had laughed then and cursed a lot and cried missing his parents.

“So all tattoos look like that?” Derek asked softly, content to cuddle his Dad a little longer.

“Oh no, I picked mine out. It’s a Triskelion. Our people are really Irish. And a triskelion is pretty Irish too.” Alec grinned.

“Ok.” Derek murmured into his Dad’s neck, “So it means you’re Irish?” He raised his eyebrows curiously and laughed when Alec kissed his face.

“Yes… It also means something else. It… It reminds me of where I come from. See – My Grandpa, your Great-Grandpa, was in construction. He built things. All sorts of buildings! Tall ones, short ones, and in-between ones. My Dad,  _your_  Grandpa, he was in demolition. He  _blew up buildings_. And he knocked them down with a wrecking ball! It’s really cool. And me… I preserve places – restoring them to exactly what they once were so people can love them again. So that’s my tattoo…” He points at each swirling arm in turn, “Creator, Destroyer, and Sustainer. Great-Grandpa, Grandpa, and me. It also means to keep moving forward, and when I got it I needed to remember that most of all.”

Derek makes a worried noise at the sad smile on his Dad’s face. Talia reaching over to rub Alec’s arm. She knew the full story of before he came to Beacon Hills so she also knew she nearly didn’t have him in her life – which would have been a waste. Alec winks at his wife and cuddles Derek, “Sometime you need to ask your Mom about what it means for a Hale.” He smacks Derek’s butt and sets him on his feet, “Go help your sister with the sand castle – yeah?”

“Ok Dad!” Derek says, bending and kissing Alec’s knee because it’s closest before going to run in circles with Laura around the huge mound of sand she’s amassed.

Talia watched her children laugh and play for a while before moving to sit and kiss her husband breathless. “It was fate you know. You were always meant to be mine.”

Alec grinned hugely, “You know I love when you get all possessive. Is it a you thing or an Alpha thing? Will you tell me this time?”

Talia laughed and kissed him again, “It’s a Hale thing.”

Alec laughed with her, “You’re right it is a Hale of a thing.”

He was still laughing when she tried to bury him in the sand for his terrible pun.


End file.
